KING NO BAKA
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: "¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en los demás?" Él bajó la mirada avergonzado. "¿Acaso te detuviste a pensar en mí?" Él levantó la vista. "Todo el tiempo pensé en ti… Amy…" - RESSHA SENTAI TOQGER VS KYORYUGER: THE MOVIE - ¡Posible Spoiler!


**KING NO BAKA **

**SUMARY:** "¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en los demás?" Él bajó la mirada avergonzado. "¿Acaso te detuviste a pensar en _mí_?" Él levantó la vista. "Todo el tiempo pensé en ti… Amy…"

**N/A: **Esta idea salió sólo segundos después de ver RESSHA SENTAI TOQGER VS KYORYUGER: THE MOVIE. Aunque no hubo tanto desarrollo como hubiera querido, eso poco que sucedió me enterneció hasta más no poder. Aclaro que partes de este fic son de la película, otras son complementos que me hubiesen gustado que sucedieran.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Daigo, después de escuchar lo decididos que estaban los Toqger para seguir peleando, ingresó nuevamente a la enfermería, donde aún yacían inconscientes todos sus amigos.

Por primera vez se preguntaba si tenían lo necesario para seguir combatiendo… para poder vencer a este mal.

― ¿Realmente seremos capaces de superar esto? ― Se cuestionó mientras tomaba su característico colguije con la piedra que su Padre hacía muchos años atrás le había obsequiado. Después de todo, para él representaba la forma de comunicarse con su progenitor.

Miró a sus compañeros caídos.

Y después se detuvo, mirando a la persona que se encontraba en la camilla frente suyo.

Se acercó y apoyó su mano en la base de los pies de aquella camilla, permitiéndose flexionarse un poco para obtener una mejor vista de la persona que estaba ahí…

… La misma persona a quien tiempo atrás había jurado proteger aun a costa de su propia vida…

… La misma persona a quien describía como la "más importante"…

… Aquella muchacha de nombre Amy…

… La que amaba más que nada…

Suspiró.

― Amy… ― Musitó sin dejar de mirarla.

Le dolía verla en ese estado.

Claro, también le dolía ver a sus demás amigos mal heridos…

… Pero con Amy siempre había sido diferente… Y esta no era la excepción.

Les dio otro vistazo a todos y cada uno de sus amigos.

Una idea cruzó su mente, era riesgoso, pero debía jugarse el todo o nada para poder vencer a este nuevo mal.

Lentamente se acercó a Amy y se hincó en el suelo para estar cerca de su cara.

La contempló una vez más, preguntándose sí sería la última vez que lo haría.

Sonrió. ― Quizás me odies después de que descubras lo que haré… ― Le musitó con diversión, pues en su mente se imagina un sinfín de regaños por parte de ella. Se puso serio. ―… Pero no tengo más opción ― Agregó. Se levantó un poco para poder plantarle un beso en la frente. ― Eres la chica más valiente que he conocido… pero nuevamente me niego a llevarte conmigo al peligro… lo siento ― Susurró en disculpa. Se puso de pie. ―… Te amo… ― Y con esto, el chico salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¡Se volvió a ir!... Ese baka―Exclamó Ian con enfado.

Era una nueva mañana, y los Kyoryugers finalmente habían despertado. Pero sólo descubrieron la camilla de su líder vacía.

― ¿Habrá ido a pelear por su cuenta? ― Cuestionó Nossan.

Souji habló. ― Es lo más probable… pero quizás esté recibiendo ayuda de los Toqger ―

― Ojalá sea así… sino ¿Qué pasará con King-dono? ― Se preguntaba Utchy con algo de inseguridad.

Un tanto absorta de aquella discusión, se encontraba Amy, la cual mantenía una mano sobre la camilla en la que se suponía debía estar King… _su King_…

Suspiró, conforme un miedo mezclado con preocupación se acumulaba en su pecho.

― _No de nuevo…_ ― Pensaba al recordar la horrible espera y agonía al pensar que Daigo había muerto en la batalla final contra el Dios Ascendiente Deboss. ― King… ¿Qué harás esta vez? ― Cuestionó en un susurro. Después observó que sus compañeros seguían discutiendo. Así que se dirigió a ellos. ― Aunque esté haciendo equipo con los Toqger… ― Dijo llamando la atención de sus amigos. ―… Nos necesita, tenemos que ir con ellos, ahora ― Declaró.

Los Kyoryu masculinos comprendieron el mensaje de su amiga, así que asintieron con determinación y salieron de aquel lugar.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Una enorme explosión hizo temblar el campo de batalla.

Así mismo llamó la atención de los dos equipos Sentai, que horrorizados por lo que hubiera ocurrido, gritaron los nombres de su líder respectivo.

Amy temía lo peor conforme el nombre de _su_ chico salía de sus labios.

De pronto, de las enormes llamas salió el Ressha de los Toqger.

Todos contuvieron el aliento. Cuando el Ressha se alejó, sentían que un peso se quitaba de su pecho.

Ahí estaban…

… Right sosteniendo a Daigo por los hombros, debido al ataque que había recibido…

Pero estaba vivos, y la sonrisa que ambos mostraban los delataba.

Sin esperar más, ambos equipos fueron a reunirse con su líder.

Los Toqger felicitaron a Right.

Mientras que los Kyoryugers se encargaban de sujetar a Daigo.

― ¡Mou King! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que correr por ahí sin cuidado alguno? ― Regañó Amy formando aquel gracioso y particular mohín.

Daigo sonrió, sabiendo que eso era lo que le esperaba. ― ¡Pero estoy de vuelta otra vez! ― Exclamó sonriendo ligeramente.

Amy deseaba poder golpearlo.

Pero la batalla aún no terminaba.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Lo habían logrado.

Habían vencido.

Ahora los Toqger estaban listos para retomar su camino.

Se despidieron y tomaron una fotografía del recuerdo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― Entonces… ¿Estás molesta? ―

Como respuesta, Daigo recibió un apretón agresivo de vendaje en su torso. Eso lo hizo emitir un quejido.

― ¡Ow, Amy eso duele! ―

La aludida no lo miró, pero prosiguió con el vendaje mientras hablaba. ― ¿Enserio? Pues eso debiste pensarlo antes de correr por ahí tu solo para ir a pelear ― Le reclamó con seriedad.

Daigo suspiró, pensando que lo mejor era no decir nada… después de todo se lo merecía.

Pero su atención se volvió a la chica cuando la oyó sollozar. ― ¿Amy? ― Llamó.

― ¿Por qué eres así? ― Le cuestionó mirándolo fijamente. Él ladeó la cabeza procesando aquella pregunta. ― ¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en los demás? ― Él bajó la mirada avergonzado. Y ella prosiguió. ― ¿Acaso te detuviste a pensar en _mí_? ― Cuestionó con un par de lágrimas.

Él levantó la vista. ― Todo el tiempo pensé en ti… Amy… ― Respondió. Ahora ella, era la que no comprendía. ― Por eso lo hice… no me iba a arriesgar a perderte… No de nuevo ― Argumentó, también recordando la batalla final contra el Dios Ascendiente Deboss. Dicho esto, con su dedo pulgar comenzó a limpiar los rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas de ella; percatándose que aquellas comenzaban a cambiar de color.

Ella finalmente parecía comprender. ― King No Baka… ― Musitó. Y después suspiró. ― Está bien… sólo recuerda que somos un equipo King, los dos nos arriesgaremos por el otro ¿De acuerdo? ―

Él asintió haciendo su signo de paz, provocando que su novia riera ligeramente. Al haber logrado su objetivo, la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo. Mismo que ello no negó.

Ambos sonreían.

Pero en su mente, Daigo sabía que por más que se lo hiciera jurar, él siempre vería primero por ella; jamás permitiría que ella muriera por él.

Esa era una promesa, que para él, sería muy difícil de cumplir.

Ambos se separaron de aquel abrazo.

― ¿Sabes que me haría sentir mejor ahora? ― Cuestionó él.

Ella sonrió con complicidad. ― Mmm déjame adivinar… ― Dijo ella fingiendo pensar. ― ¡El mejor postre de helado de fresas! ― Exclamó.

Él asintió y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Después de terminar con los vendajes, ambos celebrarían en el restaurante que los había unido.

**FIN**

**N/A:** ¡He terminado! Ojalá les haya gustado. No olviden dejarme sus reviews.

¡Saludos!

**GEMITHA0208**


End file.
